Baby's New Room
by Ocean of My Existence
Summary: [Levi x Reader] How will things go when you and Levi have to paint your baby's new room? Be prepared for Levi OOCness


**Title: ****Baby's New Room**

**Pairings:**** Levi x Reader**

**Rating:**** K+ (Is it bad that this might be my first K+ rated one-shot?)**

**Words:**** 1683**

**Playlist:**** Fairytale (Sara Bareilles), Come Round Soon (Sara Bareilles), All The Pretty Little Horses (Becky Jean Williams), Flapper Girl (The Lumineers), Big Parade (The Lumineers), Things That You Know (The Wailin' Jennys)**

**A/N:**** We had off today due to the snow, and I know I haven't posted anything in AGES so here it is…I know Levi is going to be terribly OOC, expect OOCness gushing from his epic sexiness….**

"Stop it Levi–Your doing it _wrong,"_

"Excuse me? I think I know how to paint a _wall_ [Name]. Besides, no one's going to care anyway. Won't we be the only ones in here except for us and the baby?"

You let out a theatrical gasp, tossing your hand to your forehead dramatically. But accidently splattering pale green paint onto your husband's cheek in the process.

"How could you say such a horrible thing?" you objected. Though your actions were completely dramatized and comical, your words were laced with stubborn motherly sternness as you frowned chastising at your steel-eyed soul mate.

"Of _course _people are going to care. _He's _is going to care."

Levi rolled his eyes; taking a snow-white handkerchief from his breast pocket grumpily and whipping the stain clean as he turned bluntly back to his side of the room.

"You can't be sure it's going to be a boy, and even if it is. We're _not _naming it what you're thinking of. All the names you've come up with are girl's names. How do you think he's going to grow up with a girl's name?"

You let out a defeated huff, sweeping your [h/c] bangs out of your eyes as you mirrored your husband's movements; turning back to your own wall with a dripping paint roller in hand. Even though–as Levi had obnoxiously pointed out–you were unsure of wither or not it really was going to a boy or girl, you could just _sense_ that the subdued presence inside your slowly swelling stomach was defiantly male. You just _knew _it. Already, you could feel your expected child kicking delicately against your stomach, almost as if in agreement to your inner thoughts.

_That's right, baby…_you thought, tenderly rubbing the spot where you had first felt your baby's presence. _I'll make sure we name you that, no matter what. Even if you end up being a girl all we have to do is switch the letters around...Better yet your room is going to beautiful…_

_So long as Papa can keep from criticizing every move I make…_you added mentally, shooting your ebony-haired husband a teasing look over your shoulder.

Levi cocked a suspicious eyebrow at you from across the room as he painted, earning his own confused look from his [h/c] wife.

"What?"

"You do know you were speaking out loud right? I'm not deaf you know. And we're still not naming it that."

You frowned at him, stopping mid-stroke in while applying off white coloring to the windows. "What's wrong with his name? _I _think it's adorable."

A sudden scoff sound in the back of the dark haired mans throat as he turned his back to the _unpainted _wall once again to talk to his wife. The whole reason he had originally been forced to repaint in the first place. _"I _don't think so. I am the _father _aren't I? I think I deserve the privilege of naming the thing,"

"And _I _the _mother _of the child. The one _carrying _and _conceiving _the child, doesn't?"

Levi glanced at [Name] out of the corner of his eye, not pausing in the slightest as he ran the roller down the far right side of the wall.

"…Yes."

Letting out an exasperated groan, you turned back to your own side of the wall with a deadpanned expression.

"Your hopeless."

"And _you're_ a colossal idiot. Can we just paint the damn room already?"

"…Fine."

You and Levi unfortunately had been going about this undignified manner for the past several hours as you tried to prepare the last final touches to your baby's new room. The previous day, much to Levi's displeasure [Name] had insisted on going _herself _to the closets department store available with harebrained instructions to get every type of paint shade they could afford. For some wild, unknown reason [Name] had come up with the brilliant idea to try and combine every single can of paint into one big splash of color.

'_Like a splattering technique'_ she had said as she carried the seemingly endless paper bags filled with the damn stuff after coming home from the store. _'I saw Petra do it once with crayons and it looked really cool. I thought we could do that type of thing for the baby's new room'_

However, what [Name] didn't realize that the innumerable amount of colors she had selected were not suppose to be mixed and had ended up creating a big blackish-brown _mess_ for _him _to clean up afterword's. But not only did [Name's] pregnant induced psychopathic fantasy force him to scrub the entire room clean for half the day (not that he'd really cared, it was just a hassle because he had already cleaned the room earlier that day), the paint cans she had bought took a huge amount of money out of already low enough paycheck. Leaving the growing family to about two weeks of ramen take out food. Hadn't _that _been a night to remember…

But pushing the adorable yet slightly revolting images of [Name] covered from head to toe in paint along her with shenanigans that could rival those of Hanji Zoe, Levi turned back to turn his focus fully on the thought at hand. They needed to get this room done.

After about another half an hour or so of following this pattern, the steel-eyed father to be glanced over his shoulder at the suddenly silent [Name], who miraculously hadn't made a single noise sine they're small argument from earlier. Had she gone into labor or something? He had never known [Name] to be able to stay quiet for more than five seconds.

"Levi!"

The retired soldier turned his head. A sudden ball of fear lodging itself in his throat at the sound of his wife's voice, like a dog spotting a squirrel. Or a fowl hearing the crack of a gun. The baby hadn't come yet, had it? Luckily, when he caught sight of his lover's face he instantly relaxed–or stiffened because the grin stretching across [Name]'s face put up a few red flags. But [Name] was smiling, she wouldn't be smiling if she had gone into labor.

_Then again, I wouldn't put it past her to annoy the hell out of the doctors with her shitty jokes afterwords…._ Levi thought. Catching that [Name] hadn't waved him over for one of her stupid surprises–and that this could actually be of some importance to him, he reluctantly made his way over. One of the family traditions on [Name]'s side of the family had for newly wedded couples was to surprise each other with different types of well…surprises. It was a tradition Levi loathed yet cherished at the same time, depending on the day. Once she had surprised him after he had come home from work by rearranging his cleaning closet. That had _not _been a fun day.

"What the hell do you want?"

[Name] grinned.

"Look what I did! We can put his crib under it!"

Levi raised an eyebrow at his wife suspiciously. "What is it? It better not be a–"

"Just _looks_ Levi,"

Giving your husband a stern look that during any other scenario Levi would have made some nasty remark to, you moved aside to display your new piece of artwork. Behind your back was a crudely finger painted drawing of three stick figures of what apparently was suppose to be you, Levi, and your new baby. Each of your names written above in script worse than a drunken monkey's. Above in even more horrible penmanship was the words 'Family is forever'. To any other normal father to be, the action would be considered sweet and adorable. The husband would most likely bring his wife into a hug and make a cheesy speech about how wonderful the baby was going to be.

But Levi _wasn't _a normal father to be. Or at least the kind of father who wouldn't express his feelings in that way. So in response to this, Levi merely gave [Name] a stern look, turned on his heel and stalked back over to his _still unpainted _side of the wall.

"I don't think our baby'll will like having that over his head when he's a teenager. Let's just get this wall painted and you can do whatever you want with it afterwards."

You couldn't help but laugh. "What? He'll love it. Just imagine what his girlfriend's say when we give them a tour of the house?" You joked, turning back to continue painting.

All Levi responded with was a light chuckle, but when you got a chance to get another peek at him, you could see the smallest of smiles turning the corners of his mouth upward. But before he could catch you staring at him though you looked away, attention dropped down to your swelling belly; having felt a light kick earlier. With a small smile you rubbed the top of your stomach.

_That's right Eren...He may not seem like it, but Papa really does love you. Even if he doesn't always want to admit it…_

"I heard that."

**A/N:**** Omosh…. This one-shot is pretty much a load of bullcrap, but I needed to post something before I went absolute crazy with guilt and stress. So here it is. I hope I did a good enough job of hiding baby Eren's name until the very end, and yes; Eren (in all the Husband Levi one-shots I will be posting at least) is now YOUR CHILD. Your welcome ;) Be prepared for upcoming fluffiness eventually. **


End file.
